


It's been so quiet

by rainbow_kitten_5



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Morally Ambiguous Character, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade apologist, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit apologist, Unreliable Narrator, no beta read we die like bedrock bros friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kitten_5/pseuds/rainbow_kitten_5
Summary: The silence is insufferable. It bleeds around Technoblade and forces his attention everywhere he doesn't want it to be.  He does not miss Tommy. No, he hates Tommy for betraying him. But the cabin has never been so quiet.(Taking place after Doomsday, Technoblade sits alone in his cabin and tries not to miss the raccoon child that invaded his home a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	It's been so quiet

The air is heavy with silence as Technoblade strides into his cabin. The door slams loudly behind him the noise echoing across the cool night air. He’s made a habit of letting the wind close the door instead of his hands. The wood creaks under his boots as Techno paces the length of his entryway. His piglin ears flop lazily against his cheeks not detecting anything. Yet an unease still creeps up Techno’s back. It’s too silent. Even the voices are more tame than normal, a few cries for blood but they're not as desperate as normal.

Techno supposes it should be quiet as Phil was out tonight. He ignores the fact that he used to live entirely alone and it was never this quiet. Techno lets out a sigh rubbing his temple before spinning on his heel towards his bedroom. He roughly pulls off his armour and throws it into a corner. When he’d first done that in front of Phil, he’d gotten a very concerned glance. Techno was normally very careful with his armour considering how long he spent grinding for it. But the clatter is worth the small damage the armor takes. Techno tosses his baby blue cape over a hook without much thought, no noise follows and Techno cringes.

He drops down onto his bed. It’s late, he should rest now. Techno’s body doesn’t move, every muscle inside of his body is tense with anticipation. He knows there aren't any threats nearby, he can’t hear the sizzling of creepers or the rattling of skeleton bones, there are no moans from zombies in the air or screams and clattering of Tommy rummaging through his chest.

Techno stops his thoughts there. He doesn’t miss Tommy. Since the nuisance of a child betrayed him, he’s had more time, energy and golden apples than he’s ever had. He’s now teamed up with one of the most powerful figures he knows, Dream and most importantly he isn’t being used anymore. 

Techno isn’t a weapon. He is a person. Tommy didn’t know that. Tommy used him and took advantage of him only to leave him behind in the dust. 

But the cabin is so quiet. Techno doesn’t understand, he’s lived alone for years, he’s lived alone in this cabin as well and he was fine. Why is the silence bothering him so much now? He hated Tommy’s yelling, he hated how Tommy messed up all of his organization and he hated how there was always a constant stream of noise. He hated it. He doesn’t want it back. 

So why is he so uncomfortable? Why when he hears any noise behind him he instantly turns around ready to scold Tommy only to be disappointed when Tommy’s never there? Techno shouldn’t feel like this, he did everything right. He dismantled the government and got his revenge, he’s fine. Sure, every time he closes his eyes for more than a minute he sees Tommy’s broken and betrayed expression staring out at him as L’manberg falls to the ground around them. Techno growls a low sound growing in his throat, he’s angry. He took Tommy in. He helped the broken child get back on his feet, He protected him from Dream. He was clear about his motives from the beginning. But then again, Tommy was clear about his as well.

Techno wanted to destroy the L’manberg, but Tommy didn’t want anything to happen to Tubbo or his ‘’home’’. So they settled on a simple exchange, Tommy helps Techno get back his weapons and Techno helps Tommy get back his discs. A business partnership. That’s it. And Tommy held up his part of the deal and Techno managed to get off without even having to help Tommy his discs and the child apparently doesn’t care about them anymore letting them being given to Dream to secure an allyship with Tubbo of all people. How could he ally with Tubbo, the man who threw him out, who runs a government, who only hurts everyone? Then again Techno did ally with Dream. Even after all the nights Tommy would wake up crying screaming Dream’s name, even after Dream threatened to burn Tommy’s disc if Tommy didn’t ‘’go with him’’ and even after he learned that Tommy was only exiled because Dream demanded it. 

Well, the ends justify the means and it paid off as now the government is gone. They’ve learned their lesson. Techno shakes his head removing the thoughts of Tommy being homeless again, cold and alone. Tommy has Tubbo, so he’ll be fine.

Techno cringes when a deep dark part of him almost doesn’t want Tommy to be fine. Not because he hates Tommy. But because he almost wants to hear a knock on his door and see the kid standing there again. He wants to pretend to glare down as Tommy fumbles some lame excuse as it’s clear he needs help and then pretend to be annoyed when Tommy barges in. No, Tommy sided with the government. Tommy only used him. But didn’t he also use Tommy? Techno only even acknowledged they could be maybe friends, not equal friends but that Techno has a little respect for Tommy after Tommy was uncharacteristically violent. Sure, the kid has always been chaotic but he also always kept but his morals of protecting others.

Techno tenses his hands into fists. Why is this nagging him so much? Why does he miss Tommy? Oh God...he misses Tommy...Techno reaches up and takes the golden crown off his head and fiddles with it in his hands. He runs his fingers over the shining gold to distract himself from the hurricane of thought forming in his brain. He’s so entranced that Techno finds himself surprised when a tear falls down onto the surface of the crown. Techno covers his mouth quickly. He doesn’t remember the last time he cried. 

‘’Please...just come home, Theseus.’’ 

  
  



End file.
